Weight of the World
by Rivenoir
Summary: When one is like Atlas, bearing the weight of the world in your shoulders, people give up. Yet, others are willing to stay and support you. Fang needs to let Lightning know that she's not alone.


_****_**First piece of fic for FFXIII. **

**I do not own Final Fantasy and Robot Boy, which is by Linkin Park.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You say you're not gonna fight<strong>_

'_**Cause no one will fight for you**_

The Warrior sighed as she folded her gunblade and placed it back into its holster. Another battle, yet again. The world that she grew up with hates her. What was the point of it all? Saving the world which she treasured, and being considered as an enemy to it at the same time. As far as she knew it, there was no point of it all. Either way, her life was her death sentence.

_**And you think, there's not enough love**_

_**And no one to give it to**_

"Ay, Sunshine! What's up with the long-face? Tryin' to be a horse?"

Her thoughts were immediately broken as she turned around to face the source of the noise, frown visible on her face.

"What do you want, Fang?" She instantly replied, not interested to continue this conversation in any way.

"Something's bugging you, Sunshine?" Fang asked while giving her an innocent look. The woman hailing from Oerba was not stupid. Just oblivious at times, but not when it comes to her favourite pink-haired friend of hers.

"Nothing. Go away, Fang." Lightning shot down her question as she glared at Fang, considering if she should punch or slap that look off the said woman's face. It irked her.

_**And you're sure, you've hurt for so long**_

_**You've got nothing left to lose**_

Fang was stubborn. Or rather, in her dictionary, she was determined. She lost some of her playfulness and grew still, staring at the form of Lightning.

"You can't lie to me, Light." She said softly. Was that a small hint of concern in her tone?

"I'm not lying. Leave me alone."

"You want to give up, don't you?"

Fang pressed on. She suspected the reason, but she would not believe it until the words of admittance came out of Lightning's mouth. On the other hand, Lightning was appalled. Maybe it was because Fang wasn't the oblivious idiot she had always thought of her to be, or maybe it was because she had been seen through that easily. Or maybe, it's because of both.

_**You say, the weight of the world,**_

_**Has kept you from letting go.**_

"There's no purpose for you to keep this war going, is that right, Sunshine?"

Lightning look away, unwilling to meet the intense gaze of Fang's. She felt insecure. She was sure that if she looked into the eyes of Fang's, all her secrets would be spilled. She did not want that at all. Lightning wanted to stay in her comfort zone, but circumstances were pushing her. Too much.

Her words were said harshly with a sharp edge to it. Lightning clenched her hands, balled into tight fists. She could feel her nails digging into her flesh, but it did not hurt one bit. She was numb.

"What does it matter to you?"

_**And, you think compassion's a flaw**_

_**And you'll never let it show**_

"You aren't the only one suffering from this Light. We have to stick together! What would we do if our leader's the one to give up?" Fang exclaimed as she took a step towards Lightning. "We'll be gone. Nothing. That'll condemn us to death."

Lightning promptly turned around and lashed out at the area around her with her hand, anger finally showing under her usually emotionless mask. Fang had struck a nerve. It was a breakthrough, but she knew that she was now treading on thin ice. As if one wrong step could kill everything the team had worked for.

"Go get another leader then! I'm not fit to be one. I can't even protect the things and people I love most!"

_**And you're sure you've hurt in a way**_

_**That no one will ever know.**_

Fang immediately knew that the warrior was thinking about her sister. She closed her mouth as she deliberated upon her possible responses. She calmed herself down, reverting to the same controlled tone she had before her exclamation.

"This whole thing…almost cost me everything I love. I almost lost Vanille. I don't want to lose any more."

Fang confessed as she walked closer to Lightning, inwardly bracing herself. She knew the consequences of stepping to the private area of Lightning's, but it was something she was willing to go true. She heard Lightning give a sigh, and was pleasantly surprised that the impact or the stinging pain never came.

"…I'm selfish, am I?"

_**But some day, the weight of the world **_

_**Will give you the strength to go**_

"We all are. No one can blame you for it."

Fang gave a smile to Lightning. Not her usual cocky smiles, but a sincere one. Lightning had a flicker of hesitation before returning a smile of her own.

"…Thank you, Fang."

"Of course, Sunshine! Let's catch up with the rest, yeah?"

Fang gently grabbed hold of Lightning's hand and pulled her along, rushing to regroup with the rest of the team. Lightning found a new purpose to the battles that lay ahead of her. Selfish or not, her heart knew that it was right. Maybe one day, the world would understand.

_**So hold on, the weight of the world**_

_**Will give you the strength to go.**_

_**Just hold on, the weight of the world,**_

_**Will give you the strength t****o** **go**._

* * *

><p><strong>I just felt that the song could relate to the feelings halfway through, in a way.<strong>

**Well, hoped that you guys liked this.**

**Read and review, yeah?**

**Cheers!**


End file.
